Hills Have Eyes
by Jcielay
Summary: The orginization is sent to a world Namine dreamt up. However, once sent there for some 'vacation', they are seperated without their powers. How are they ever to get back to their home alive when creatures are out there killing them?
1. The Idea that started it All

**The Beginning of the End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Hills Have Eyes alright? Although I love them both I just can't have them…yet. I'll be rich enough to get them though…someday…

Pairings: Zemyx, Akuroku, and others may come.

Story: Zexion gets pulled into a crazy vacation idea Demyx thought up, to a world Namine made. However, nothing is as it seems. There are weird being living there that have already made their presence known. Oh, and Zexion gets a new haircut!

Chapter 1: The Idea That Started It All

The mutated human being in front of me snarled, the axe in his hand covered in blood. His eyes were focused on me, helpless on the gravel, his bloody axe held up high ready to strike down at me at any moment, probably soon. I shivered in fear for the thousandth time that day. I had never felt so much fear in so long, I guess I must have forgotten about it. I was about to be killed, just like the rest of them. What was I going to do? No one could save me now…

My castle life flashed before me. Demyx and his smile. Vexen and his weird experiments, but what I really focused on as I could feel as time slowed - letting me reflect on the past as that bloody blade came down at me – was how I had ended up in that situation in the first place. How it all started what seemed years ago. What I had gone through was just so horrible. I have never felt more alone than I did at this moment…

"Demyx!" I yelled at the closet door. Apparently, he had snuck into Saix's room and stole something of his…some sort of moon jewel that was dear to Saix. I didn't personally care, unless of course Demyx decided to hide in my closet. And right now, I was _not_ in the mood for his shenanigans. I pounded on the door with my fist, and looked over my shoulder at Saix who stood in my doorway. "At least give back the pendant." I said in my normal monotone. I could feel a headache coming on, and I pinched the bridge of my nose, focusing on holding it back. It wasn't working…

The knob turned a little, and I knew he had finally decided to come out. I was glad; I didn't want to stand there for another minute. The blond youth stepped out, a grim look upon his features. I had to admit, he was very…feminine for such a fo-hawked haired man. Or was that just my opinion? Well, it didn't matter. I nodded, and Demyx held out a chain, on which was a silver crescent moon. I took it, and handed it to Saix, and pointed out my door. He had a look that would make anyone want to run, almost. He would have probably tried to kill Demyx if I weren't there to get him out. Saix left, grumbling to himself and stepped out, closing the door behind him. I turned to Demyx and nodded once more.

Demyx seemed so relived after Saix left, but not completely. He was probably afraid to leave my room for fear of Saix finding him and killing him there right outside my door. I sighed to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose once more. "You'll be fine." I told him, quite tired for that day. I looked up, seeing Demyx smiling happily.

"Thanks soooo much Zexy!" he said and laughed. Oh no, he was going to do anything to 'repay' me. This would not end well at all. I knew it. "So now I owe you and I have this _perfect_ place you'd like!" I rolled my eyes at his sudden enthusiasm. Where would this place be? What is it? Who cared? I know I didn't. I just wanted him to get out right then and go away.

"It's in the middle of a desert and all, yea, but it's so quiet and peaceful!" Demyx continued, and I had to stop myself from strangling Demyx. Now why would I – someone who loved being inside and reading – want to go outside in the searing hot sun in the middle of nowhere in a desert?! Sometimes I wondered just how stupid Demyx was…

"Demyx, please…just get out of my room." I pleaded. I really wanted a little peace and quiet for once that day, and I wanted a nap very badly, after staying up the whole night before working on another project of mine. I needed some sleep then or I was going to become very cranky. Demyx got a sad look on his face, but still smiled sadly.

"Alright Zexy, but I'll take you there tomorrow." He said as he walked out. I growled under my breath. I hated being called 'Zexy'. It sounded too close to sexy for me, and Axel already made fun of that. I shook my head as he was finally gone. I waited until his scent was far away, as well as some other scents – like Axel and Roxas' – were also far away. It was only then I relaxed, flopping down on my bed and falling unconscious.

That night wasn't like the others. I actually had a dream. It was of me and Demyx, standing in a meadow. It was actually quite nice, and I was even smiling. The only thing I was confused about was that Demyx and I were holding hands, and I still didn't know why I was smiling. It was weird, yet relaxing at the same time. I shook it off once I had awoken very abruptly by Demyx's voice. Yelling in my ear by the way.

I growled as I open my eyes slowly, Demyx only able to see one. He smiled and pulled me up. "What Demyx?" I snarled as I tried to awaken. He dragged me across the room and as I opened my mouth to ask him once more to tell me what we were doing, I saw Xemnas in my door way. A small smirk was on his face and that could only mean more trouble for me.

"We are going on a little trip, Zexion." I only nodded, closing my eyes to imagine myself rolling my eyes. I would not sass in front of the Superior, no matter how much I wanted to. I nodded once and opened my indigo orbs to look at him in the eye. He nodded and I followed – or was dragged depending if you count Demyx – Xemnas out into the hallway where everyone was. I mean _everyone_.

Namine was there as well as all the thirteen members. That only made me wonder what was going on. Xemnas must have picked up on my confusion, as well as some others in the group. "Demyx has suggested taking a vacation together to get…closer. And although I thought against it, it would be a good idea to learn to trust each other a little more. It would help us all to learn the meaning of respect as well." He explained to me. I stared at him for a moment.

"You expect me to actually spend time with these things?" I asked him. WAS HE CRAZY?! He knew almost better than anyone else that I hate these people because of what they call me, their idiotic actions, and other things I couldn't name at the moment.

Demyx smiled widely. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!!" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me off toward a wall. Namine smiled as well, nodding in agreement. "Yes, it's a special secluded place where no one will bother us. I dreamt it up not too long ago." She told me. I looked over a bit confused. Dreamt it up? Was that possible? Well, she was a witch. But I didn't know she could dream up a whole world! That was something I would have liked to know sooner. That could have come in handy many a time.

Namine made a portal in which Demyx dragged me toward. Xemnas made sure everyone lined up to get into that portal. He was making sure we all were going. Oh god, I knew something was going to go wrong. Something always did when everyone was together. I felt it in my gut. Demyx pushed me inside, and I fell in and all went dark, as it normally did. However, something was off. I could feel the wind on my legs and bare arms. I didn't know why though. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar land. It seemed like a huge desert – no it _was_ a huge desert.

I sat up, and looked at my clothing and was surprised by what I saw. I had black shorts on, skulls around the bottom and some chains hanging off the sides. My shirt was a long sleeved black and gray stripped, with a dark gray button up short sleeved over that. The button-up wasn't buttoned and it had a chain around my left shoulder. It wasn't uncomfortable, but I felt exposed. I rolled up the long sleeves and looked around.

The place was deserted, noting except rock was around, and with only rocks around meant no food…or water. I took in my surroundings with my one visible eye. Nothing. I then realized that I couldn't see or smell the other members. I gazed around, a little alarmed that I couldn't smell them. Hell, I couldn't even sense them. I started to wander around, hoping that I would find one sometime or another. I'm sure they weren't that far away…

I sighed, collapsing to the ground. No one was there. I had been looking for hours! There was no sign of anyone. I mean, it was very easy to get lost with just rocks around, but I was certainly gone from reality. Everything looked exactly the same to me and I wanted to just die on the spot. I fell back and lay down on the bumpy and pointy rocks. It bothered me, but not as much as not being able to smell anyone around me.

I sighed, closing my eyes and letting my hair fall a bit out of my face. The sun beat down on me and I could almost feel my skin boiling right there. I never got much sun, that's why I hated it here. I was almost positive that Axel loved it here. Just hot enough for him. Vexen was probably going insane, as would Demyx probably would be. I'm not sure about Luxord or Lexaeus. Xemnas might be enjoying it, with that tan of his…

A shadow was suddenly cast over me. I opened one eye, the usual visible one. The other I kept squinted shut. There, above me, were the glowing green eyes of Axel. I darted up, a bit surprised by the sudden appearance. I turned around in my sitting position to see Axel fully. He was in something I never really thought I would see him in.

The red haired man had on long, hot, black jeans. The knees of the pants were ripped up, and a studded belt held them up on his tiny waist. It was amazing they didn't fall with how skinny he was. His shirt was a black tank top with flames around the bottom, tight, and it revealed all his muscles, as well as his sex lines. His pants were low cut as well. On his arms were fishnets that extended up to his elbows. There they tied off with ribbon, and his feet were covered by black buckle-up goth boots. I stared at him for a moment.

"Nice outfit." I mumbled with a grin. He scowled at me and lifted me to my feet forcefully. He looked angry, and yet also peaceful. I was right. He liked it there. He looked around, then back at me, leaning down a bit. That made me frown. So what if I was short? I didn't need him to point that out.

"Have you seen anyone else?" he asked me. I shook my head, still frowning. He sighed and stood up straight. He seemed troubled that he couldn't find anyone. He looked back at me. "Wait, can't you find them with that sniffer of yours?" he asked. I scowled at him like he was crazy for calling my power a 'sniffer'.

Shaking my head I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can't use my powers." I told him. Axel raised an eyebrow, and then burst out laughing. I glared at him menacingly, and snarled.

"You…y-you can't use y-your powers? Hahaha!!" he laughed again. I could feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. I let him calm down a bit before talking to him.

"Try out your own powers." I said irritated. He nodded, still chuckling a bit, and tried summoning his weapon.

I listened as the wind blew by.

Nothing.

He seemed to concentrate hard on trying to make his weapon appear. Still nothing. I raised an eyebrow. "Having issues?" I asked him, hiding my amusement. He snarled at me, and shook his head vigorously.

"Why can't I summon my weapon?" he asked, staring at his hand. I shook my head and took a few steps so I was beside him.

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to find everyone else and find out what to do." I told him. He nodded, hesitantly, and turned so we were both facing the same direction. I saw Axel nod at the corner of my eye, and I sighed. We set off on our little journey once more to try and find the rest of our somewhat big group.

"How big _is_ this place?!" Axel's voice rang out. It almost echoed, and it would have if there were anything for his voice's sound waves to bounce off of. I sighed and looked around. There was still no sign of any of the other members. I had lost track of how long it had been.

I gazed around to see what I could see, and I soon caught glimpse of something moving around. Well, more like being dragged over a hill. I narrowed my eye and then started toward the movement. "Zexy?" Axel's voice called. I ignored him however and made my way toward the hill. It didn't take me long to climb to the top – it was a small hill. I gazed over, trying not to be seen. However, I was clearly spotted, no matter my futile efforts.

I ducked from a sudden slash from a machete – narrowly escaping death. However, it clipped my hair badly. I mean that too. The part that covered my face was gone, my face now exposed as much as my legs and arms. I looked up and saw some mutated humanoid standing there, ready to swing again. I rolled backward, and escaped the next few swings. I was hit in the left shoulder though as a small stinging shot through my arm.

Axel must have seen –I mean how could you miss a man with a machete swing at an acquaintance of yours – for he hit the man hard with a huge rock. Despite Axel's size, he was extremely strong. The mutated man seemed to retreat, and Axel followed. I pursued Axel and got to the top of the hill where I stood. As the mutated mad ran away, I saw what he had been dragging.

The dead body of Lexaeus.

I stared wide-eyed. He had been mutilated. His stomach had been ripped open, a blood trail being left behind somewhat. I remembered there was blood around the mutated humanoid's mouth. Had he…eaten Lexaeus? Well, his insides anyway? The thought made me gag, even without my acute sense of smell I could smell the stench of the dead body and the humanoid's breath mixed together. It wasn't a good thing either. As I watched as Axel stopped trying to save Lexaeus' body, I saw the look on the deceased man's face: his eyes were rolled back, wide open. I wanted to go save him, to put him peacefully into a grave where his body wouldn't be disturbed. I knew I couldn't do that though. I couldn't hurt that thing at all, I had no hope.

Axel's hand on my shoulder snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him, and he looked sympathetic. He knew Lexaeus, Vexen and I were close. They were my first 'friends' at the castle when we were apprentices. What surprised me more was when he reached out to my face. He wiped something off, and held out his finger in front of my face.

"…tears?" he asked. My indigo orbs widened and I reached up to touch my cheeks. Indeed, they were wet, and I realized I was crying. Why though? Nobodies couldn't feel, they had no hearts. So why…I stopped as I was pulled into an embrace. Axel hugged me tightly. I frowned, but a sob escaped. I was so weak…I felt so weak, but Axel just hugged me tighter. He didn't say anything about how pathetic I probably looked, or how weak I was, or even how useless I seemed. Just held me close, like I was a small broken child. I soon held onto him tightly, as I sobbed into his shoulder. Why? Why was I crying?

I composed in a few minutes and stepped away from Axel. I wiped away the tears, and turned my back to him. Even though I had been somewhat accepted by Axel, I still felt exposed. More than ever. I didn't understand why I cried, but I had to push it away. If the thing had done that to Lexaeus –who was almost the strongest in the organization– then it was surely to kill off the others easily. I looked back to Axel, and nodded. He nodded back and we set out once more.

Alrighty, there you all go! The first chapter. I had actually started this some time ago, just never really finished. My friend told me to finish it…forcefully might I add…because she really liked it. I love horror movies so when I started it up again I got all giddy, hehe. I know, weird. Well, anyway, I worked real hard on this. So please R && R!!!

**Next Time:**

Zexion and Axel find themselves lost. Not that it's any surprise. They find Demyx and Xigbar, who also don't have any powers. However, another member is lost to the weird humanoids who live in this dream world of Namine's. Could it be she wanted to kill them off? Or was she there in trouble as well? The four must race against time to find the rest of the organization and Namine. Can they make it in time, or will they be killed before they can find the only person who can save them?


	2. When Night Falls

**The Beginning of the E****nd**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Hills Have Eyes alright? Although I love them both I just can't have them…yet. I'll be rich enough to get them though…someday…

Pairings: Zemyx, Akuroku, and others may come.

Story: Zexion and Axel have already witnessed Lexaeus' death. What more can they take? Well, they'll have to test that question when they meat up with Xigbar and Demyx. Night comes and panic sets in. What is it that's there? And wait…why is Demyx playing with his hair?

Chapter 2: When Night Falls

I was going crazy. Yes, crazy. Here I was, sitting near a fire completely out of it as a certain blonde sat behind me messing with my new hair cut. Why exactly had I let him do it? Well, I hadn't actually let him necessarily. I tried to recall what had happened before the night fell upon us…

Alex and I had been walking for another couple of hours after we had seen Lexaeus killed and dragged off by some mutant human. I had to say, I couldn't really remember much, even though I was supposed to be the cloaked schemer. Why had Lexaeus' death affected me so? How could I start crying like that in front of Axel? It confused me so, and yet I didn't care about anything at the same time. Lexaeus had been a dear friend to me. To just lose him so quickly like that confused and hurt me so. I wished I could have saved him. I shook my head to rid myself of all those thoughts. I needed to focus at the task at hand. We needed to find the other members and make sure they were alright. Who knew how many of the other members had run into those…creatures.

I looked up to the reddening sky. The sun was starting to set. We needed to find shelter and make a fire. Usually in deserts, it's smoldering hot during the day and freezing cold in the night. I really didn't want to go into some random cavern around here, since anything could be residing inside, including those creatures. I sighed, looking around as we walked, hoping to see some sort of shelter or anything movie. Scratch that, I'd rather not see another of those creatures; I'd rather see the members alive and well.

That was when I suddenly bumped into a now still Axel. I fell backward onto my rear in the sand and rocks. That had hurt more than I thought, but I ignored the pain and looked up at Axel. "What was that for?" I asked him, confused why he stopped. He pointed off to a hill nearby, his eyes wide as if in shock. I followed his finger to the place he was looking at. There, on a nearby hill about halfway up, was Demyx and Xigbar, climbing in a somewhat slow pace. But what made my own eyes widen was on top of the hill beside the one our fellow members were climbing on was a humanoid creature who held a machete in his hand. I could swear it was the one from before who had killed Lexaeus and cut my hair and hit my shoulder. My shoulder probably wouldn't get infected if I could find some water. However, my complete and total attention was on the duo being stalked and hunted by a humanoid killer who had slaughtered my friend.

Axel began running for them, waving his arms to get their attention, and I followed. "Demyx! Xigbar!" I yelled as loud as I could, just a bit out of breath in the heat. I could feel as sweat dripped down from the short sprint. My breath was hard and I looked to the other hill to see where the creature was. It was still there, seemingly glaring down at Axel and me with hate. I knew we had ruined his meal, and he climbed over to the other side of the hill so we couldn't see him anymore. I was relieved as I looked back to Axel, who had gotten much further than me. Demyx and Xigbar were running for Axel, and they looked somewhat terrified.

I guessed they must have seen the humanoid creature. So I slowed down, falling to my knees then I leaned onto my hands. I couldn't seem to catch my breath and I huffed hard, my lungs and airway burning in hate at me. I heard some footsteps as they approached me, but I couldn't lift my head.

"Zexion!" rang a familiar blonde's voice. I could feel Demyx's arm wrap around my shoulders as he knelt next to me. Xigbar and Axel were standing on the other side of me. I could feel the burning start to recede as my breath slowly calmed down. I sat back on my legs, looking to Demyx. I was sure I was completely flushed. Physical exercise was not a strong point of mine. Being in the burning sun all day, and the heavy dry air made it even harder for me. Even Axel seemed to be a little out of breath. I looked from Alex, to Xigbar, to take in what he had been wearing.

His hair and eye patch were the same as ever. His top though was a black vest with a yellow hood. On the right side of the vest was a skull and crossbones. There wasn't anything underneath, and the vest was unzipped. All his scars were revealed. No one ever knew where all the scars came from, only guessed. I guessed that when he became a nobody that he got into numerous fights with the monsters around the castle and almost always lost, or got severely injured. But back to the matter at hand, his clothes. His pants were blue faded jeans that were ripped in numerous places as well. The bottoms were frayed and I could guess that it was from climbing the rocks and such. His shoes seemed like combat boots covered by his jeans.

I looked over to Demyx, who had worry in his eyes. Why would he worry about me? I moved his arm that was around me so I could get up and get a better look at him. As I dusted myself off, I took little glimpses at him. He also had a vest on, but it was plain blue. Underneath was alight aqua blue tank top that had bubbles on it. He had on pants, however the it seemed like shorts since from half the thigh down was just the shorts fabric with diamond holes in it. Almost like netting. On his left calf was a blue wristband that had a goldfish on it. It was also on his right bicep. I couldn't help but stare a little, his lean body looked just about as small as mine, but only taller. However, you could clearly see the toned muscles. My gaze fell so I wouldn't be caught staring, resting on his sea blue shoes that had a white stripe through the middle.

Axel's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "Well, it's getting dark. We need to make a fire…" he said. I wanted to say something to him like, 'That's the first actual smart thing you've said all your non-existent life.' However, I really didn't feel like it. I didn't want to think about putting him down when so far he hadn't said anything about my breakdown to them yet. Also, how he let me cry, and hadn't told me I was a crybaby or anything for it yet. I'd just have to wait and see if he'd keep it at that, or make it a huge gossip convention later. I ignored that and looked to Demyx, who seemed to be looking at the darkening sky. I walked over to him as the other two talked.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked in a small voice. I didn't lay a hand on his shoulder or anything, just asked. I didn't feel like I should touch him. He seemed lost in though; apparently he was too, for when I spoke he jumped. He looked over to me with his ocean blue eyes and smiled nervously.

"Oh, sorry Zexy. Didn't think you were gonna speak to me!" he said and laughed once more. I raised an eyebrow and nodded, shifting my weight from one foot to the other.

"Well…you're okay right?" I asked him, I didn't want him to be scared of the humanoid creatures anymore than I was. I had to be strong for him and all. Really, I felt I had to be since I was a higher up and more experienced. He only smiled at me, and that confused me even more.

"Of course I am! You don't look too good though." He said and took a step forward, putting his hand on my shoulder to look at me in the face. It was weird to see him with both of my eyes. "Your hair's a mess, your shoulder's been cut, and you look really tired and pale." He said with worry in his eyes. I had to look away. Here I was saying I needed to protect him, and he was so concerned for me instead of himself. He should be worried about what he had seen before, about the other members and how to get out of this place. "We should find a place for you to rest." He insisted.

"Hey you two, we need to go find some place to stay!" Xigbar yelled to us. Demyx and I both looked over to them and then to each other. We nodded and followed the pair in front as the light slowly slithered away.

That's how we ended up in this small cave that already had firewood inside. It was a very shallow cave that seemed to have been dug out a very long time ago. I didn't mind though, I was very tired, and staring at the fire we were barely able to make made me sleepy. Demyx's touch was the only thing keeping me away. He had taken some knife Axel had happened to find in the cave and was giving me a better haircut. I didn't mind, he could do whatever he wanted to. As long as I was able to have a nice warm place to sleep, even if it had to be cuddled up with Axel and Xigbar, I would be happy. I felt so drained from crying and walking the whole day. I dreaded waking up and having to do it all over again.

What was the point anyway? We could just use that knife and kill ourselves and we wouldn't have to deal with those creatures or the hot sun again the next morning. I highly doubted that many of the other organization members were alive. It was ironic how the creatures took out Lexaeus, one of the strongest members, and I myself, probably the weakest member physically, was left alive. Well, if it weren't for Axel, I would have been killed as well. Axel had saved me, although there was no need to. I wasn't going to push him around much anymore. I knew that if I wasn't so mean to him anymore, he'd keep what happened after that attack a secret. Now I knew if I needed to cry again, I'd go talk to Axel a little. Why? I dunno, I just felt that we understood each other a little better.

"Done!" Demyx said and sat down beside me. He lay the knife down beside him. Xigbar was asleep and Axel on guard duty for the moment. They all told me I wasn't going to be on guard duty since I looked so drained. I was a little angered by that, but I wasn't completely complaining. I needed sleep, and I knew it. I just felt a little weak for not being able to keep up with them. "You should do this more often!" he said with a smile.

I stared at him like he was crazy. "What? Get attacked and almost killed by some humanoid cannibal?" I asked him. We stared at each other, and then started to laugh. I felt a little relieved to have been able to make Demyx laugh like that.

I gazed to Demyx, who was staring at me and messing a little with my hair still. He chuckled when he saw me staring at him. "I like it. It's a nice change cuz now we can see your face, Zexy!" he said with a big smile on his face. He seemed very excited about my new look. I couldn't really see it for now since we didn't have a mirror or any water to see my reflection. I didn't care. Demyx could do some crazy things, but he wouldn't completely humiliate me. Not at a time like this. We sat there staring at each other with the fire giving the impression we had orange skin.

Demyx's ocean blue eyes had the reflection of the flames in them, and I couldn't help but stare at them. It reflected his personality. He was so flexible like the ocean, but still had that fiery passion about things he believed in and the people he cared for. I sometimes wished I could be like that. I never really stood up for myself, and I didn't have that passion Demyx held. He could always be happy, no matter the situation, and he always tried to cheer others up. I always hoped I could be like that, to act like I had a heart when I knew we didn't. I would never be able to pull it off. However what happened today…how I cried like that…it made me wonder. In this world, do we have hearts? Could we have hearts?

I became a little hopeful as I stared into Demyx's beautiful eyes that anyone could get lost in. I stared for a long time, I lost track of time as I stared. Demyx seemed to stare back as well. I leaned in a little, unaware of what I was doing. I just felt like I could do whatever I wanted right now. I raised my hand, touching his cheek a little, it was warm from the heat of the fire, or so I thought. I leaned in a little closer, our noses almost touching. I could barely feel his breath on my skin. It smelled like the ocean, and I wanted to know what that ocean tasted like.

"Hey you two!" I fell backward off the rock Demyx and I had been sitting on. I wanted to disappear right now, how could I let my guard down like that? I could see Demyx a little confused as he looked down at me, then the one who I was going to kill later on.

"Axel, jesus you scared us!" Demyx said, holding a hand to his chest to calm his racing heart. I wanted to twist that red hair's head right off his shoulders. I sat up, and dusted myself off for the second time that day. I looked over the rock at Axel who was snickering at e. I knew full well he knew what I was going to do. He just had to barge in, and he looked happy about it. Darn him I won't let him have his moment with Roxas; I'll make sure of that!

"Ah, don't get your panties in a bunch. I just came inside to get warmed up and to switch. Demyx it's your turn." He said with a grin. Demyx nodded, and smiled to me, then got up and left the cave. He stood fright outside and I was sure he was probably scared to death being all alone out there. I felt like I should go to him and sit with him so he wouldn't be so scared and so alone. As I tried to get up though, Axel laid a hand on my shoulder and forced me back down on the rock. I grumbled and sat down as he sat next to me.

"Hey, no need to fume like that. I really didn't mean to interrupt your moment." Axel whispered, his emerald green eyes boring into me. I stared at the flames, probably pouting. I couldn't help it, that was the perfect moment and he ruined it! I sighed as he patted my head. I glared at him. "I'm really sorry Zexion. But hey, look at it this way, now you can do it later when you really need to." He said. I stared at him confused.

"Okay, let me explain this a little better." Axel thought about it for a minute, and then started again. "Well, let's say you two are both alone in some dark place and he's scared as well as you are. You can just hold him in your arms, and then give him that kiss to help him know he's not alone at all." Axel told me with a bright smile. I stared at him like he was an idiot, but then my face softened as I looked to the fire again.

"What if I don't get that chance? What if he falls into that darkness alone and I can't reach him? What if I can't save him?" I asked Axel. He pulled me into an embrace. I was confused of course, as I stared off as Axel hugged me.

"Don't think like that. You will always be able to save the one you love. No matter how far away they are, you have to keep believing you will find them. Cuz if you give up, you can't save them." He said. He shook as he held me, and I realized how hard it must be for him to know Roxas is out there somewhere, and possibly dead. I wrapped my arms around Axel, this time it was my turn to just hold him as he cried. I felt bad for him, and I glanced to the entrance of the cave where Demyx stood on guard to protect us.

I didn't know how I developed these feelings for Demyx. Maybe it was in the middle of when I envied him. It didn't matter, what Axel said was right. I couldn't just let Demyx go. I had to look over him and keep him safe. I was determined to do just that. I'd keep him safe, I had to.

Whoo another chapter up! I actually didn't think I'd get it done so fast really. It's MLK day and I didn't have anything better to do. It's amazing I think. You should all praise me and love me for doing this instead of going to hang with my friends!!! Heh well anyway, please Read and review! I'd really appreciate it!

**Next Time:**

It's the second day there. Te four of them travel more looking for the rest of the gang. However, they run into some trouble when they find another member, not so much in good shape. However, they unravel some secrets hidden in this dream world of Namine's. Could it be that she really never dreamt it up? What if this world was to oppose their Nobody selves? And who is this person who looks a lot like Demyx? It couldn't be his…


	3. Another Day, Another Death

**The Beginning of the End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Hills Have Eyes alright? Although I love them both I just can't have them…yet. I'll be rich enough to get them though…someday…

Pairings: Zemyx, Akuroku, and others may come.

Story: Night has passed and day comes again –and unfortunately it wasn't a dream. They have to head out into the sun again, and witness something they never want to see again. They start to doubt their own survival of this ordeal…

________________________________

Chapter 3: Another Day, Another Death

________________________________

Bright sunlight burned my eyes. Since when had I fallen asleep? I blinked away any sleepiness I had in my eyes and looked around. The sun had risen for sure, but it hadn't been for long. There was still an orangey blue glow of sunrise. However, it didn't help much at all to know it was still sunrise. Soon, it would be full blown day with no clouds to help ease the heat, or any way to get out of this place and away from the danger.

A hand on my shoulder made me look for its culprit. Axel stood behind me, looking tired, and it seemed like he was the last on duty to look out for he was waking everyone up. I nodded to him, and he stepped back, making sure the fire was out and he had everything he needed. Though, it's not like there was much we had to pick up. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and looked for Demyx. He wasn't too far away – he was keeping watch out now while I got up. Apparently they decided to wake me up last. I wasn't that weak. They didn't have to wake me up last.

Xigbar's hand ruffled my hair, and I knew it was time to go. I got up, stumbling a bit still drained from the day before, and headed outside. Demyx jumped a bit, surprised to see me up, but smiled. "Hey there sunshine." He quietly said. He sounded just as tired as Axel looked. Had I been the only one to sleep last night? A strange feeling fell upon me – guilt. Now I wished they would have let me help. Then I wouldn't be the only one who at least rested.

"Sleep well?" Demyx's voice burst in on my thoughts. I looked up at his face since my gaze had fallen to the ground while I had drifted into my thoughts. I nodded, not really wanting to open my parched mouth. His smile widened, but before we could continue our small talk Axel and Xigbar finally came out of our little camp. Axel had the knife in his hand, gripping it tightly. I was sure that he was gripping it so tightly, not wanting to lose it. Maybe he thought that it would disappear if he let go, or maybe he was just thinking about Roxas. His gaze met mine for a minute, and he smiled a goofy grin he always did when he knew he was figured out. And although it reassured me he was okay, he still seemed off in his own thoughts. We all were.

_______________________________

Hours had passed since we had started walking again. It felt like years had been drained out of me. The sun beat down on me like it would never go down, and it felt like it never would. None of us had spoken since we left – we just didn't have the energy. We hadn't had water for almost a day now, and it started to take a toll on my mind. I was starting to see things that weren't there. My thoughts were becoming jumbled up – and I was starting to give up the little hope I had to begin with.

What made things worse was that I was the least physically fit of the group. Actually, I'm just the least physically fit of the entire organization. It was starting to get to me especially since I kept falling back. Demyx and Axel would help me forward, but I just couldn't find any strength left in me. I was starting to think I was just going to drop dead soon.

A sound startled us all. It wasn't that of a footstep or even a rock falling. No, it was a scream. We all stopped dead in our tracks, just staring out and nothing. We just looked at each other, and then Xigbar and Axel ran off ahead of Demyx and me to see what was going on. I was barely keeping up, but Demyx helped me forward so I wouldn't fall too far behind. Once Demyx stopped, I was so thankful that we didn't have to go farther. But my heavy breathing abruptly stopped once I saw the source of the screaming.

The scene in front of me was horrific. Xemnas and Saix were standing side by side, almost clutching each other. I had never seen such fear on either of their faces. They were both so used to being the top dogs – the main men – that I think they hadn't ever thought they could be in such a scary place as they were now. Four of those humanoid creatures had cornered the two against a wall of rock – just like everything else in this damned desert. I could see that both had already been hurt by now – both had some scratches on their clothes and blood seeping through. The worst that I could see right now was a gash on Xemnas' leg. It looked painful, and new. They must have been chased down.

I watched as the humanoid creatures got closer to the two, and Xemnas yelled for them to stop in a voice that any organization member wouldn't dare to disobey. Yet, his eyes held only fear, and those monsters hadn't seemed to hear his words. They looked at their prey hungrily with numerous types of blades that I didn't even know what they could be called. There was one though that I recognized. It was the one who had killed Lexaeus. I clenched my fists and I wanted to attack it – to avenge Lexaeus' death. But with three other monsters down there, I wasn't stupid.

One was close enough to grab at Xemnas. I gasped, afraid at my feelings that I had gotten used to but for the men I never really care for, and because I didn't want to see another death. I watched as the monster pulled Xemnas away from Saix and put a knife-like blade to his neck. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears, and I could swear I could hear Xemnas' quick breathing as though I were the one holding him. In one quick movement, his breathing was done. I stared as his head just rolled back. The knife had been so sharp that his head was almost all the way off his shoulders. I couldn't breathe; I could only stare at that body on the ground, the head rolling on the ground, and the blood pouring out everywhere, staining the sand.

I could hear a far off cry. It sounded like Demyx, but it was cut off a mere moment later. The monster that had killed Lexaeus turned toward our group. Whoever had yelled had gotten us spotted. I didn't care though, I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't seem to look away from Xemnas' rolled back eyes. I stared at them, and they just drew me in. I could barely register Xigbar's voice speaking in a hushed tone, or was he yelling? I couldn't tell. Another far off scream drew my attention and my eyes moved away from Xemnas to Saix. He was on the ground and three monsters were on top of him or around him, beating him senseless. Actually, more then that: to death. Blood was all over them, his blood and he wasn't even looking human anymore. He was just a red mass with a puddle around him and yet his screaming continued. Something brushed past me, it smelled like the ocean, and someone was pushing him away. Why though I didn't understand.

This had already happened to Lexaeus and probably to other members of the organization. How did we know we weren't next? We would feel that pain soon. That never-ending horror of being beaten, ripped apart, sliced and having our insides taken out of us one piece at a time while we were still alive. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted it all to end; I wanted it all to just finish. I could see that vicious looking thing that couldn't possibly be a human coming closer and closer. I could smell him now, his rotten breath full of blood and God knows what else. It was only a matter of time before he got to me, then I'd end up like Saix and Xemnas and who knows who else.

A hand grabbed my wrist, dragging me away from that oncoming death I could see happening at any second. Then, I was running; running away from two dead members; away from the screaming; away from the monsters hunting us down. How far we were away from them, I didn't know. All I knew was that the only thing anchoring me to reality was that hand on my wrist. I couldn't seem to focus on anything. I heard nothing but my breathing, which kept getting shallower as we continued our trek. My vision became blurry and soon, black… Although I couldn't open my eyes or hear much of anything, I felt arms wrap around me, and carry me off somewhere. I didn't know who it was, but I could smell a cinnamon scent everywhere. I was sure it wasn't a monster, and part of me was relieved. I let out a breath, my breathing still very shallow. Sun was burning through my eye lids but I didn't have the strength to shield away from it. I kept losing track of time. I knew I was falling in and out of consciousness. I'd feel the wind, and then there would be nothing but darkness; the burning light, then the cold; the sweltering heat, then a lonely bitter feeling…

________________________________

Something wet dumped all over my face. I coughed, trying to breathe through the water and took in a breath. It stopped, and I half expected to open my eyes to Axel and Roxas running out of my room giggling like madmen. However, I almost hit myself in the head to go unconscious again for when I opened my eyes, there was Axel in front of me. I just wanted to go comatose for the rest of my life. Die in my sleep or something. I really did not want to deal with this world anymore, but I knew I have to.

Axel assisted me into a sitting position, and held up something to my lips. I didn't feel like moving though, so he just put the bottle to my lips and tilted it up. A warm liquid ran don my throat, tasteless, but it felt like heaven to me. I started to guzzle the water down, feeling it run down to my empty stomach and started to fill it. I raised a hand, trying to get more out of the bottle when it seemed to have run out.

"Whoa, whoa there kid. There's still more left, no need to eat the bottle." He said with a chuckle and took away the bottle. I wanted to beg for more, but a second later he had another bottle to my lips and I started to drink all the water in that bottle. By the end of the second bottle, I was full of water. I needed it anyway, so it would go through me quick. My body would absorb it like a dry sponge. I took in a deep breath after inhaling the water and looked around.

We were in some tent; it had a few holes in it, but nothing too big. I couldn't see through the flaps that lead outside, but it was still very sunny out. I could hear some sort of squeaking outside somewhere, but I didn't have the energy to ask where. Axel shifted, and I turned my attention back to the red head. "Think you can walk?" he asked. I really didn't want to go out into the sun again. The shade felt amazing, but I knew I had to. I nodded and he helped me stand up. But once he let go and I attempted to take my first step, the world spun around me. I fell backward, but hands held me up. Axel whistled and hoisted me up into his arms. "Wow, this has really taken a toll on you huh?" he asked and headed outside.

The sun blinded me temporarily, but someone moved in front of it to help me see. The person was shadowed though, and I was still a bit blinded. "Hey sleepyhead." A familiar voice said. My heart skipped a beat for a minute then it was normal again. I raised an eyebrow confused at my own heart, but Demyx took my mind off it when he helped Axel put me back to the ground. I was held up by Demyx and he nodded to Axel about something, and then took off with me in tow.

I looked up at Demyx, who looked much better than he did before. He had a small scrape on his face, which I wanted to ask where he got it. I resisted though, and decided I would ask later. "Where…are we?" I asked him quietly. I was almost afraid to speak. I didn't want those monsters coming for us again. I couldn't believe that I had frozen like that in front of Demyx. He must have thought I was such a weakling, which I definitely felt like one now. Especially since the desert had taken such a toll on me in just barely twenty-four hours. When we got back – if we got back –I'd make sure to start working out a bit more.

Demyx's voice pulled me back to earth. "Well, we found this place while walking and it has water here. It looks like a camp, maybe someone lived here before or something?" I looked up at him, as he looked around, and I followed his gaze a bit to the tents. One was badly ripped up and lying in the sand like a pile of junk. The rest seemed to be usable though, and not too shabby either. At least there was some place shady to rest and water to drink. We could last much longer with water and without food than without water alone.

We headed into another tent not too far away and I caught a glimpse of Xigbar cranking some object up and down. Water was coming out of it and pumping out into a bucket. Numerous water bottles were beside him. I chuckled a bit as his exasperated face, but I knew that he must have been working hard for our survival, even if he wasn't used to pumping water out of the ground.

Demyx set me down on an old dusty pillow and then sat down not too far away. This tent held most of the water bottles in the back of the tent. There were at least twenty filled, and Xigbar was no doubt filling a bunch more. At least we had water and shade. I was thankful just for that. He took a seat next to me and sighed. I looked up at him and then smiled. He didn't look tired, but I bet he had had his turn with the water as well. It was quiet for a while as we both sat there, just listening to the wind and Xigbar's attempts to get water from the ground and his numerous different grunts while doing so.

At some point, I was almost falling asleep again, and I was tilting over a bit before a yell surprised Demyx and I. Xigbar spewed numerous curse words at the bucket. Water started to seep through under and into our tent and both of us guessed that the bucket had been knocked over. We looked to each other, and then started to laugh. Really, who would have thought the great Xigbar would let something fall with his powers over space and whatnot. Well, then again, we didn't have powers here. We could hear Xigbar threatening to come beat us up if we didn't stop laughing soon, but I doubt that he wasn't smiling as well. It had been a long day, and a few laughs didn't hurt.

However, another yell got our attention. Axel was yelling something. Demyx got up and started to head outside before remembering me. I felt a bit better, but even when Demyx helped me up quickly I still fell dizzy. Once I was up and I was sure I was okay to walk with his help without falling over myself, we made out way out of the tent.

Axel was waving his arms at something in the distance. I squinted my eyes, straining to see what it was. A couple hundred yards away was a small form. It looked like it was hunched over and it actually looked a bit like…

"ROXAS!!!" Axel roared, even though his body didn't look like he could hold so much air to yell that loud. I could see the resemblance now, but he wasn't in his cloak like before, or even in that ridiculous whit and black outfit from Twilight Town. I couldn't make it out from here, but I definitely knew something: Axel's yelling was not a good idea. I was proved right for once. Roxas wasn't out there alone. He had spotted us, that was certain. But something was out there now and it was chasing after Roxas.

"Roxas look out!!" Axel yelled once more, and ran out into the desert toward the blonde. "Axel, no!" I tried to yell out but it was just a loud statement instead. Demyx yelled it right afterward for me though. We couldn't chase after him though. Demyx tried to let me go, and I bet he was going to go chase after Axel, but I held onto the oceanic boy as tight as I could. I wasn't going to let him get hurt at all.

Axel ran out so far where I could hardly see him. The only way I could was if I focused on his red hair that made him stick out. He was fighting the monster, and I could see Roxas had continued to run toward us. He reached us in a minute or so, and Axel was still out there fighting. Xigbar started out toward the fight, but halfway there it looked like Axel had finished the fight. Demyx and I somewhat sighed, glad to see he was alive at the very least. Roxas watched out toward the red head in anticipation. Xigbar was helping Axel back. I hoped it was just because Axel was tired.

When Xigbar was close enough with Axel hanging off him, we could tell Axel had been hurt. He was holding his side, and we could see a red stain on his shirt. Roxas was the first to meet them, and I knew how he must have felt. If Demyx had been where Axel was…But I wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't get hurt. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt now, not after watching Saix and Xemnas get killed like that.

Axel groaned, bringing me back from my thought-train. He had a pretty deep cut on his side, and Xigbar led him to a tent I hadn't been in. He wasn't allowing Roxas to go in, so it was safe to assume he wasn't going to let us in. So Demyx and I took Roxas into the tent we had been in before the entire commotion and gave him some water to drink.

"So how did you last so long?" Demyx asked the other blonde. Roxas took a long drink, and then paused for a second to think. "I stayed in some cave underground. But I heard something and I had to get out and I ended up here." He said. He must have just been wandering. Maybe he hadn't seen what we had. He didn't know some of the members were already dead…

"Oh, well you're here now!" Demyx said, putting on a smile. I was sure he was trying to help Roxas feel safer. The two blondes talked for hours, and I joined in on occasion on the conversations. When night had fallen, it seemed like Roxas wasn't as paranoid as he was before, which was good. Xigbar called us out to make a fire just before the sun set, and we had continued our conversation out there. Demyx and Xigbar took turns looking out.

Axel joined us a few hours after we had started the fire. He looked tired, but he was happy once he saw Roxas. They embraced for a good while, and I couldn't help a grin. It wasn't a secret how they felt about each other, and it was actually a little sweet how they cared about each other even at a time like this. Maybe I liked Demyx because of this; this whole ordeal was helping us get closer? I didn't know, and I didn't care. But it felt good to have Demyx around.

A hand on my head startled me and I jerked away fro a minute, but a familiar laugh not only made my heart jump, but calm down. Demyx took a seat beside me, his oceanic scent swirling around him and I. The four of us sat at the fire, across from each other, and talked. Axel and Roxas held hands and Demyx and I just sat next to each other, but that was good enough for me. At least he was close enough for me to keep him from hurting himself.

As the night dragged on, Roxas and I started to yawn. Why wasn't Demyx as tired as before? He had to be tired like Roxas and I, and most likely Axel too. I closed my eyes, just resting them for a second, and heard a shift across the fire. I opened them the slightest bit and I could see Roxas leaning against Axel. The fiery red head had his arm around the blonde and they sat there, looking like a very nice couple. The sound of the fire crackling started to lull me to sleep, and my head drooped down a bit. I tried to stay awake, but it wasn't helping. I didn't want to feel weak anymore. I had already shown so much weakness in the past twenty-four hours. I didn't want to lose someone because I fell asleep.

An arm wrapped around me and brought me close. An oceanic scent overflowed my senses and my eyes snapped open. I looked up at Demyx's pale orange face from the fire's glow. He just smiled, staring at the fire and across to Axel. I could see a small smile on the pyromaniac's face, but heat filled my cheeks. "…Thanks." I muttered, closing my eyes. I hoped that whatever color my face had become could be blamed on that fire. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of fire, and the smell of the ocean.

_________________________

**AU ;; Well, there's the third Chapter. I know I kind of went off from what I last had, but it's been a LONG time since I updated. And well….I kinda forgot where I was going. So I just kind of let things flow their own way. Hope you like it. Please read and review, and feel free to suggest anything like pairings you'd like to see :DD**


	4. The Underground Path

**The Beginning of the End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the Hills Have Eyes alright? Although I love them both I just can't have them…yet. I'll be rich enough to get them though…someday…

Pairings: Zemyx, Akuroku, and others may come.

Story: Roxas has been found, and now there were five members in this group. It's still a big world, and there are 5 left to be found. Can they find them in time? Or will they end up dead like the Xemnas, Saix, and Lexaeus?

Chapter 4: The Underground Path

With some sleep and water, the next day I was feeling much better than I had when we first got there. The feeling of being so dehydrated, so close to death at all times, it makes you feel more alive. Any little moment of relaxation and rehabilitation feels like your last, and it makes you appreciate it that much more. I hadn't thought I would be so worn out, but the days before seemed like they were years long, and excruciatingly painful. Waking up to the smell of the ocean, it almost makes it seem like nothing ever happened.

Wait…next to the ocean?

My eyes flew open, and they rested upon a tousle of blonde hair. I sat up quickly, resting a hand over my chest to calm the sudden race of my heart. Still fast asleep, Demyx didn't even seem to know we were still stuck in the dreadful place, alone and ever close to death. To creatures that would kill us if given the chance. Creatures that were after us at every turn, for what reason though was a mystery. Food? Just to mess around with those who intruded on their territory? These things were so monstrous, they were hard to predict and figure out. What mattered right now was to keep moving and try to find Namine and the others before it was too late.

"Mmmm…" Demyx groaned a bit, and shifted back toward my body. I held my breath, trying not to wake him. However, it was silly because if I would have woken him, it would have been when I sat up. I slowly stood, making my way out of the tent we had been sleeping in. Though how I had gotten there was not in my memory.

Outside, it was another bright day. Another burst of dry air hit my face as I stepped out, my mouth drying as fast as it hit me. I almost didn't want to move away from the only water source we knew. However, I also knew it was dangerous to stay for too long. There were many hiding spots, and also many blind spots that we could be ambushed from. A sigh escaped my lips. Why exactly did Namine have to dream up this? In fact, did she know what she made? Those monsters? Or were they just inhabitants she hadn't anticipated? I hadn't ever really trusted Namine because she was a witch that couldn't be understood. We never understood the true ability of her powers, and this was a dangerous idea that no one thought through. Even I, one who usually thinks through consequences, and predicts what will happen, did not foresee this.

"Zexion." A voice broke me from my thoughts. Roxas made his way toward me, Axel not far behind. I suspected that they would not be leaving each other's side for a very long time. They would probably stay within 5 feet of each other. If Axel had handcuffs, I bet he would have handcuffed them together so they wouldn't be apart again in this world. Too bad, that would have been quite the conversation starter…

"What is it?" I asked them. I couldn't see Xigbar around, though he was probably getting water for us. I suspected we were to be leaving soon, and we had to make sure we had a lot of water. Especially since we had no idea how far we would be walking or for how long.

"Wake Demyx up, we need to get moving. I don't feel like staying here another night. I feel like they could be watching us right now…" Axel looked around at the hills, very tense. I couldn't blame him. As I started to truly wake up and become more aware of my surroundings and not of the man who had been sleeping beside me last night, I became more anxious. I couldn't help but rub my arm as goose bumps rose. I nodded to them though, and made my way back into the false security of the tent, and to the man lying on the ground.

"Demyx." I spoke, nudging him with my foot. I had already been caught off-guard too many times in this world, and I wasn't about to let that happen while Demyx was asleep and I could be guarding him for once. He rolled over, mumbling something under his breath. A slight smile graced my lips; it was a pity we had to be stuck in this world. Although I was not cut out for this sort of physical labor, I don't think even Demyx could be cut out mentally for this. He was somewhat like a child, and this sort of thing could scar him forever. Don't get me wrong though, if we made it out of this, none of us would be the same anymore. "Demyx, get up." I kneeled down this time, and pushed his shoulder, trying to shake him gently.

An arm wrapped around my own arm, pulling me down a bit. I stumbled, unprepared for the sudden act by the sleeping man, and was within inches of his face. I could feel myself heating up a bit, but I tried to act normal. "Demyx, you need to wake up now." I told him, my voice more stern this time. He blinked his ocean blue eyes open –oh how easily you could forget what was going on around you when you looked into them. I sat back, trying to push away any remnant of the heat in my cheeks. "We need to get moving." I continued, and stood. He looked somewhat sad, but stretched and yawned. Just like that, he stood up and was his normal, happy-go-lucky self. He stepped outside, and I followed him into the unforgiving sun.

"Everyone needs to drink up one canteen right now, and then we will refill it and head out." Xigbar said as we joined him, Roxas, and Axel. Demyx grabbed two, handing one to me, and we all drank. I wanted to savor the wonderful liquid, but I knew that after this, we would have to drink it only when we absolutely needed it. We could be walking for days again. Or longer, and this could be the only place in this whole world that had water. We refilled the canteens, and each of us swung them over our torsos. Everyone got three canteens, although they seemed rather small. I hoped we could make them last until we found another source of water or Namine…

Roxas must have stayed in that underground hideaway for most of the time. It had taken most of the day, but somehow we had gotten to the very place Roxas had run away from. Parched and tired, we all made our way toward the opening of a cave that held a beautiful shade away from the sun. I only hoped we wouldn't run into the monsters in there. We all needed a break. Even with water in our systems, and rest, even the best warriors would start to feel drained from being here for days.

The moment we stepped into the shade, I could feel the cool air blowing from somewhere within the cavern. I wanted to just lie down and rest, but I knew it would be a bad idea. We had no idea where this tunnel would lead, and no idea if the monsters lay inside or any of the organization. If we stopped, we could get cornered inside, or be chased outside where the monsters would no doubt catch us. They were obviously adapted to the heat, unlike us. There was no way we could truly outrun them.

"I don't know if we should stay in here…this place gives me the creeps." Roxas said, rubbing his own arms as if he were cold. I had to agree, it did seem very creepy, and a place you'd always yell at the actors of a horror movie not to go inside. But in a situation like this, there was a possibility of finding somewhere to find Namine and get back home. That was the only thing keeping me going. That…and Demyx. He wouldn't last long here by himself, and I was pretty sure, because he had thought up the idea to come here, he was feeling very guilty too.

How he was not showing it, was something I may never understand.

Xigbar took the lead, pretty much ignoring Roxas' comment. He knew just as much as I did that we had to keep moving. It would be better for us to find the monsters, than for them to find us. The cavern was somewhat damp; a good sign there may be water somewhere. We made our way inside, and the deeper we got, the darker it became. I was starting to worry that Roxas was right, and we had made a bad call. But then some light appeared at the end of the tunnel. Wow, I never thought that would happen in my reality. However, it brought a wave of calm over my nerves. The less we can see, the more likely we would get attacked. Xigbar looked around the corner, making sure that the coast was clear. He motioned to each of us, and one by one we stepped out into a well-lit hallway.

Whatever calm that light had brought me, it was long gone; replaced by fear and terror. This hallway was, in fact, a small room. Tools dangled from the ceiling, and were laid out on what looked to be like wooden crates. I froze, not wanting to touch anything in that room. Those tools –the knives, long broken blades of others, and anything that could have been used for killing– was in that room. All of them: bloodied, used. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

Footsteps, coming down from so other hall. I panicked, looking around for someplace to hide. I didn't know where though, and I definitely did not want to become the next victim. An arm grabbed mine, and dragged me back into the hole we had crawled out of. If were well hidden or not, I couldn't tell from my standpoint. All I knew was Devyn was to my left, and Xigbar, Axel and Roxas to my right, Xigbar at the entrance of the cave. My heart pounded inside my chest, and I was afraid the monster would hear it. I tried to keep my breathing under control, though I was having a hard time reeling it into a calm and steady level. Demyx sounded just as scared as I was beside me, and yet he was able to grasp my hand with his. Though a small gesture, it did seem to help me focus on something other than the sheer terror I felt at that moment.

The footsteps grew louder, until they seemed to stop. My breath hitched –he couldn't have found us! My grasp on Demyx's hand tightened, and his did as well. I shut my eyes, hoping that if I couldn't see anything, then maybe the monster would just go away. However, when does life work in that way? I heard a gasp, and I opened my eyes to Xigbar being pulled out of the cave and into that dreaded room. I wanted to scream, but I somehow withheld it, part of me hoping we could still be safe. It was a selfish thought, and I wanted to abolish it from my mind. I wanted to get as many people home as possible…I didn't want any more people to die.

A hand grasped the edge of the hole, and I could feel my blood draining. It was too late, this monster was going to take all of us…Axel was next. Maybe he could fight it long enough so we could get away? To survive? But for how long? A shadow started to block out the light coming from that room, and a figure appeared. A head. A scream rose in my throat…

AU: And that's that people! I know it's a small chapter, but as you can see it has been a long time since an update was made. I found the files not too long ago and felt the urge to write something tonight. Just to get it back out there. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. After all, I barely was able to sign in I almost forgot my password! But thanks to my awesome memory, I was able to get on and upload this. I hope you all like it!


End file.
